Sherlolly Holiday Drabbles
by danigrlco
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: 25 Days of Fics: A series of holiday drabbles involving our favorite consulting detective and his pathologist. Please read and review!
1. Holiday Drabble 1

_This drabble is based on a tumblr prompt: 25 Days of Fics: Hot Chocolate._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, or Christmas, or hot chocolate. Happy Holidays!_**

"Ah, Molly, I'm glad I caught you before your students showed up. Here."

Sherlock set a to-go cup in front of her, and then pressed a kiss to her cheek. Molly blushed at the contact. Since they had started seeing each other, she'd been trying to grow accustomed to his touch, but it still made her want to giggle like a school girl whenever he put his hand on her hip, or gave her a quick snog.

"_And now he's brought me a cuppa_," Molly thought to herself. She brought the beverage to her lips and took an exploratory sip. The taste was divine; it was a salted hot chocolate with whipped cream, her favorite; and from her favorite place as well. She gave Sherlock an inquisitive stare.

"Yes Molly, I know it's your favorite. You mentioned a while ago that you and a few of your friends frequent Rococo's and, going based on what I know of your palate, I deduced that this particular beverage would be to your liking. You're due to have interns today, and I know lecturing isn't something you enjoy; the chocolate releases endorphins though, and will hopefully keep your stress level down. I'm not a case, as you are aware, so it was a simple thing for me to pop round the shop and pick it up for you."

As his explanation ended, she couldn't help herself. Molly threw her arms around him and kissed him. Right there in the morgue, where anyone could walk in. Molly knew Sherlock wasn't one for big displays of affection. In private it was a different matter, but in public Sherlock liked to keep things proper. But she couldn't help herself. He just admitted to not only remembering a conversation with her (which, with burst of joy in her heart, meant she was in his head) but he knew what her favorite drink was and where to get it.

It took Sherlock a second to respond. Sherlock had expected a thank you; what he hadn't expected was this. But then his arms locked around her trim frame, pulling her flush against him. He angled his head and gave her just as good as he got. A battle of lips and tongues followed, and they may have even made it to her office or the supply closet (that shelf had turned out to be much sturdier than he'd imagined) had the morgue doors not swished open, the sound of interns voices and feet suddenly coming to stop.

Sherlock and Molly reluctantly drew apart. Molly was flush but had the brightest smile on her face.

She should have been embarrassed but she wasn't. Clearing her throat she directed the still gapping interns towards the back of the morgue where she had a body set up for study. Turning back to Sherlock, she found him smiling, his bow lips slightly red and puffy from her ministrations. Before she could say anything, Sherlock spoke up.

"If that's the response I'm going to get, I'll be sure to bring you hot chocolate more often."

"See that you do. Thank you for the drink and for the kiss."

"Anytime, Dr. Hooper. Go knock 'em dead." With a smirk and wink, Sherlock left her to her students. Turning around, she addressed them in her most authoritative voice.

"Shall we begin?"


	2. Holiday Drabble 2

_This drabble is based on a tumblr prompt: 25 Days of Fics: Christmas Tree.  
_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, or Christmas, or Christmas Trees. Happy Holidays!_**

"About time you got here. What took so long then?"

Molly Hooper had just opened her door, expecting the caller on the other side. It was Sherlock Holmes; well, his voice anyway. His form was obscured by a 7 foot Christmas tree that blocked the front door.

"I would have been here sooner, but the first lot I went to was way overpriced for the selection they had to offer. At the second lot, I was asked to leave. The proprietor didn't take kindly to me calling him out for his affair with his wife's sister."

"I can't imagine why he would have been upset," Molly interrupted.

"Regardless, I was successful at the last establishment. If you wouldn't mind grabbing a branch, I'm having a bit of trouble fitting it through."

Molly giggled and did as he asked. After a bit of a struggle, they managed to get the tree through the door. It took them a few minutes to find a suitable spot and set it up with the stand she had stored with her Christmas decorations. Molly had mentioned to Sherlock earlier in the day about her lack of tree and her plan to get a small plastic one. He'd surprised her yet again, stating the he would get her tree and bring it round her flat that evening.

"Thank you for this. I don't know what to say."

"Perhaps you might whip up some of those fried raviolis and then those little tarts you made for Marys' birthday?"

"Of course." Though it was true he didn't eat while on a case, Sherlock had a voracious appetite when he had nothing to do. He found that he rather enjoyed Molly's cooking. It was a nice change of pace to the take away he usually had.

"You know you didn't have to do this," she told him as she began pulling out ingredients and cookware. "I would have been content with the little plastic one. Less mess and no fuss."

"I know you would have been content, but I would rather you were happy this holiday season. We don't have the best track record when it comes to this holiday. I intend to rectify that by making sure this one is perfect."

She wasn't sure what to say. Sherlock wasn't one for flowery language, so the force behind his words brought a smile to her face, and warmth to her heart. "As long as I have you here with me, it will be."

They rest of the evening was spent putting up decorations and eating far too much food. Molly told him about her ornaments, and for his part, Sherlock was attentive. He even enjoyed himself if he was being honest. It was no burden being in her company, and, as an added bonus, he rather enjoyed the way her shorts and vest would ride up whilst she placed the ornaments on the higher branches.

She of course caught him. And took it upon herself to tease him a bit. When it came time for the angel, she made a point of bending over and rummaging about a bit in the storage box. Suddenly he was behind her. She could feel his excitement and was pleased when he spun her around and lifted her into his arms. He started for her bedroom.

"What about the rest if the decorations?" she asked with glint her eyes, whilst wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh I think they'll keep till morning."


	3. Holiday Drabble 3

_This drabble is based on a tumblr prompt: 25 Days of Fic: Pie_

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Sherlock but i do have some pie._**

Molly was baking. It was evening, and they were at his flat. When she'd mentioned she was tied up that evening because she had to do some cooking for her office Christmas party, he had not been pleased. He'd been working on a case, and had only just finished up that morning. Childish or not, he wanted to be the focus of her attention. Sherlock had learned however that telling Molly this was not a good idea. The first time he'd tried it, she'd banished him from the lab for a week. But what was he to do? He didn't want to spend the night without her. Suddenly inspiration struck.

When she'd told him about her plans, Molly had expected a fit. Instead, he asked to her to make a list of what she needed, and he'd get everything together and bring it to his place. She'd been shocked of course. Sherlock didn't have milk in his fridge unless she brought it over, and now here he was offering to get all her baking supplies and bring them round. She was flustered for a moment, but then recovered and started making his list. _"He'd even tidied up_," she took note after entering. Well, for him that meant moving all the experiments off the counters and clearing a spot on the table, but still. She appreciated the sentiment behind it. Soon she was lost in her own world, absorbed by her task.

Sherlock watched her from his chair, more than content with the current situation. He congratulated himself for his quick thinking. Now he was simply counting down the minutes until her task was complete, and then she was all his. At that particular moment, she was bent over the table, putting the finishing touches on her pies. His mind quickly wondered to more amorous activities that could be done on the table.

Molly knew he was watching her. Having all that brilliance focused on her made her heady; and completely turned on. Sherlock had quite the appetite, for her as well as her baking. She'd made an extra pie especially for him, to say thank you for not being a prat. When the pies were ready, she put them in the oven and set the timer for 45 minutes. Plenty of time to thank her consulting detective in a entirely different way. She tidied up her mess, and then made her way to where Sherlock was lounging in his chair.

"Thank you for doing this. I was worried you'd be upset about the whole party obligation thing. I know we usually get together when you're done with a case-"

"It's no problem Molly," he interrupted. "I'm simply happy to have you here." He paused a minute before continuing. "I like having you here. It feels…good."

Molly smiled. He was constantly surprising her. He told her in the beginning not to expect much in the way poetic musings or flowery words. And yet, as they'd gotten to know each other, and grown closer to one another, he'd started to say these kinds of things. He may not see himself as sentimental man, but Molly did.

"Well, that's about it for now," Molly said as she approached. She stopped in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders and bringing her right knee up and placing it by his hip. "We've got almost an hour before they need to come out." She brought her other knee up and placed it on his other side. Sherlock's hands came up to rest on her hips as she lowered herself onto his lap. "What should we do until then?"

With a smirk he replied, "I can think of a few things."

_authors note: sorry for the delay; the next one's on its way! that was an accidental rhyme._


End file.
